jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
J-Typ 327 Nubian Königliches Raumschiff
Das einzigartige J-Typ 327 Nubian diente als Diplomaten- und Reiseschiff für das Königshaus der Naboo, und wurde meist vom amtierenden Monarchen selbst benutzt. Sein Design folgte den Traditionen und Idealen der Königlichen Schiffswerke von Theed, angefangen bei seinen schlanken Formen über sorgfältige Handarbeit bis hin zur silbern schimmernden Lackierung. Dennoch wurden einige wichtige technische Komponeten, wie zum Beispiel die beiden Triebwerke, von anderen Welten importiert. Das Schiff spielte während der Blockade von Naboo zudem eine wichtige Rolle als Königin Amidalas Fluchtfahrzeug. Beschreibung Design Schon immer hatten die Naboo einen Sinn für atemberaubende Schönheit und pure Eleganz. Die Schiffe, die das Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps fertigt, sind daher in ihrem Design beispiellos. Der Tradition folgend, zu Ehren des Königshauses und des jeweiligen Monarchen nur das Bestmögliche zu liefern, wurde alles, vom Bug bis zum Heck exakt geplant und mit Meisterhand ausgeführt - buchstäblich, denn dieses Schiff entstand komplett in Handarbeit. Jedes Stück Kabel und jeder Quadratzentimeter Lackierung erhielt dabei die Aufmerksamkeit der Handwerker, die mit ihrer Präzision und Hingabe dem Königshaus ihre Verehrung erweisen. Die langgezogene Frontpartie des Schiffs mit dem stromlinienförmigen Bug verbreiterte sich nach hinten hin leicht, ging an den Seiten in die abgerundeten Flügel und oben in den erhöhten Cockpitbereich über, um dann am schräg zulaufenden Heck wieder zusammenzutreffen. Am gesamten Rumpf fanden sich keine Unebenheit und keine hervorstehenden Elemente, wie es bei vielen anderen Raumschiffen der Fall ist. Das Cockpit hob sich ebenfalls kaum hervor, und sogar die recht großen Triebwerke mit ihren weit nach hinten ragenden Spitzen verschmolzen mit den Flügeln. Das wahrscheinlich Auffälligste an diesem Schiff war seine vollständig verchromte Hülle. Auf Naboo ist dies ausschließlich den königlichen Schiffen vorbehalten, die dadurch eindeutig gekennzeichnet sind und sich deutlich vom restlichen Luftverkehr abheben. Deutlich durch eine verchromte Frontpartie gekennzeichnet war auch der Naboo N-1 Sternjäger, der von der Königlichen Sicherheitstruppe genutzt wurde. Obwohl es für die Massenproduktion bereits effiziente Lackierungsanlagen gab, war das Aufbringen der Chromschicht Aufgabe erfahrener Handwerker aus Theed. Für die vollständige Ausarbeitung des Designs durch die Konstrukteure waren insgesamt sechs Monate Arbeit nötig. Aufbau miniatur|links|Das Innenleben des Schiffs. Das ganze Schiff war übersichtlich und funktionell aufgebaut, wie es den Vorlieben der Naboo entspricht. Im Oberdeck befanden sich bewohnbaren Räume, während die meiste Technik im Unterdeck installiert war, sodass wenig Platz verloren ging. Der Bug war fast völlig für technische Anlagen, unter anderem die Kommunikationssysteme, reserviert, nur ein paar Meter weiter schloss sich bereits das Königliche Quartier an, in dem sich ein bequemes Bett für längere Reisen und ein Arbeitstisch befanden, mit dem man auch an Bord die Amtsgeschäfte erledigen konnte. Der nächste Raum war ein kleiner Bugfrachtraum, der in den wesentlich größeren Hauptfrachtraum mündete. Dieser enthielt allerlei technisches Gerät, und auch eine Spezielle Ingenieursstation an der Steuerbordseite war vorhanden. Direkt daneben bot ein halbrunder Tisch mit Sitzgelegenheiten einen Aufenthaltsbereich für Crewmitglieder oder Passagiere. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich der im Boden eingelassene Hyperantriebsschacht, der eine einfache Wartung ermöglichte, zumal die Ausstiegsrampe auf der Backbordseite nur ein paar Meter entfernt war. miniatur|links|Übersicht des Innenlebens. Der Lift neben dieser Rampe stellte eine von zwei Verbindungen zum Unterdeck dar, über die die Crew schnellen Zugang zu den wichtigsten Schiffssystemen hatte. Hinter dem Hauptfrachtraum schlossen sich ein weiteres kleines Lager sowie die Kombüse und die Crewkabinen samt dem zweiten Aufzug an. Das Cockpit lag darüber, und war nur über einen Lift in seinem hinteren Bereich erreichbar. Ein einem nach hinten offenen Halbrund waren sechs Stationen für die verschiedenen Crewmitglieder angeordnet, von denen nur Pilot und Kopilot unentbehrlich waren. Im Heck des Schiffs schließlich befand sich hinter einer massiven, von zwei Wachen flankierten Tür ein großer, ovaler Raum, der als bordeigener Thronsaal diente. Rundherum waren Sitzbänke in die Wand eingelassen, auf denen Gesandte, Konferenzteilnehmer oder Zuschauer platznehmen konnten. ein ausladender Thron mit Blick auf die Tür bot der Königin Platz, die von hier aus Audienzen abhielt, wenn sie unterwegs war. Zwar konnte sich dieser Raum nicht mit ihrem Thronsaal im Palast messen, war jedoch in angenehmen Farben gehalten und mit einem geometrischen Muster auf dem tiefschwarzen Boden verziert, in dessen Mitte sich ein Holoprojektor befand. Im Unterdeck war der Großteil der technischen Komponenten untergebracht, die über bis zum Bug reichende Wartungsgänge erreichbar waren. Etwa in der Mitte des Schiffs befanden sich zwei Rettungskapseln, die im Notfall die wichtigsten Personen an Bord in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Weiter vorne, unter dem Hauptfrachtraum, lagen ein weiterer Stauraum und der Hyperantriebskern, die nur über einen Aufzug erreichbar waren. Eine besondere Abteilung des Schiffs war für die Astromechdroiden eingerichtet worden, und nahm den Platz unter dem Thronsaal ein. An acht Droiden-Stationen warteten die kleinen Helfer auf ihren Einsatz, sollte es zu einem Störfall kommen gelangten die Droiden über kleinen Lift am Heck auf die Außenhülle des Schiffes gelangen und Reparaturen durchführen. Technik miniatur|Der Hyperantriebskern. Genau wie Design und Ausstattung war auch die Technik dieses Schiffs nur vom Feinsten. Zum Großteil stammte diese jedoch nicht von Naboo, sondern aus anderen, höher industrialisierten Welten, wie dem Planeten Nubia. Von dort stammten unter anderem die Antriebssysteme - zwei Radial-Sublichttriebwerke - samt dem Hyperantriebsgenerator, die selbstverständlich zu den wichtigsten Bauteilen zählten. Das Schiff verfügte gemäß den friedlichen Idealen der Naboo und seiner Rolle als Diplomatenschiff über keinerlei Waffensysteme, doch für den Schutz der Königin war trotzdem gesorgt. Leistungsstarke Deflektorschildgeneratoren im Bug und an beiden Flügeln waren mit zahlreichen Schildprojektoren entlang der Seitenlinie der Hülle verbunden und sorgten so für die Abwehr von gegnerischem Beschuss oder gefährlichen Kleinteilen im Weltraum. Präzise Sensoren und Messinstrumente zur Erfassung der näheren Umgebung verbargen sich hinter den vorderen Kappen der Triebwerke, während die für den Raumflug unerlässliche Langstrecken-Sensorphalanx in der Bugspitze installiert war. Für die nötige Energieversorgung an Bord wurde ein platzsparender aber dennoch leistungsfähiger Energiekern mit direkt angeschlossenen Energiegeneratoren verwendet, der einen abgeschlossenen, zentral liegenden Raum im Unterdeck einnahm. Von senkrecht stehenden Energiekonvertern aus, die direkt dahinter lagen, wurden sämtliche Schiffssysteme über kürzestmögliche Leitungen versorgt. miniatur|links|Das Nubian 327 auf [[Coruscant.]] Ein besonderes technisches Glanzstück, das in dieses Schiff eingebaut wurde, war ein Nubain 327 Hyperantrieb der Klasse 1,8. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Schiffen, in denen der Hyperantrieb aus geradezu chaotisch miteinander verbundenen Einzelkomponenten besteht, ist der Hauptbestandteil dieses Systems ein kompakter Hyperantriebskern, der eine Synthese aus heimischer Funktionalität und fremdem High-Tech darstellt. Die scheinbar unnötig verwinkelt angebrachten Transformatorenpaneele aus nabooianischer Herstellung umrahmen die Kernkammer, die den eigentlichen Hyperantriebsgenerator nubianischer Herkunft umgibt. Eins wäre ohne das andere nicht funktionsfähig, ganz ähnlich, wie es sich mit der Wirtschaft der Naboo verhält, die auf Importstopps äußerst empfindlich reagieren würde. Dieser Kern befand sich mittschiffs unterhalb des Hauptfrachtraums, und konnte zur Wartung aus einem Schacht im Boden nach oben gezogen werden, was den Technikern bei einem Störfall die Arbeit deutlich erleichterte. Sämtliche Einrichtungen, Geräte und Maschinen wurden vom erhöht liegenden Cockpit aus bedient und überwacht. Bis zu sechs Crewmitglieder konnten hier ihre Arbeit verrichten, vom Steuern des Schiffs über das Überprüfen der Schiffssysteme bis hin zur Bedienung der Kommunikationsanlage. Pilot und Kopilot, die an den beiden vordersten Plätzen des hufeisenförmigen Raumes saßen, hatten zwar durch die Lage des Cockpits eine hervorragende Sicht, konnten jedoch auch ausschließlich mithilfe der Instrumente steuern. Diese waren, wie bei Naboo-Raumschiffen üblich, übersichtlich und leicht verständlich, sodass man ihre Aussage mit einem Blick erfassen konnte. Verwendung Wie der Name schon verrät wurde dieses Schiff gebaut, um vom Monarchen von Naboo benutzt zu werden. Als Oberhaupt der Naboo gab es eine Menge Empfänge, Feste, Einweihungen, Konferenzen oder politische Krisentreffen zu besuchen, wofür das königliche Raumschiff als bevorzugtes Transportmittel diente. Zudem konnten an Bord Konferenzen und diplomatische Treffen durchgeführt werden, die im eleganten Thronsaal stattfanden. Sowohl für fremde Gastgeber und Gesprächspartner als auch für das eigene war das Schiff ein beeindruckender Anblick, der Respekt einflößte und allseits Bewunderung hervorbrachte. Ausgerechnet der Auftraggeber, König Veruna, benutzte dieses Schiff dennoch äußerst selten. Während seiner Amtszeit sind nur drei Flüge außerhalb Naboos verzeichnet, wobei eines der Reiseziele noch nicht einmal bekannt ist. Geschichte miniatur|rechts|Die Blockade wird durchbrochen. Als das offizielle Schiff der vier vorangegangenen Herrscher Naboos von König Veruna für ausgedient befunden wurde, wurde für ihn ein neues entworfen, für welches er bereits genaue Vorstellungen hatte. Eine Gruppe handverlesener Ingenieure wurde nach Nubia entsandt um sich um das neuartige Antriebssystem zu kümmern. Sie waren erfolgreich, sodass der vier Jahre währende Bau beginnen konnte. Das Schiff wurde nach seiner Fertigstellung in Theed 38 VSY in Dienst gestellt, der es bis 32 VSY nur sporadisch verwendete. Nach Ablauf seiner Amtszeit verwendete es die junge Königin Amidala, seine Nachfolgerin, weiterhin als ihr persönliches Reiseschiff. Als im selben Jahr die Blockade von Naboo durch die Handelsföderation eingeleitet wurde, sollte der Galaktische Senat davon erfahren um den Naboo zu Hilfe zu kommen. Das ansonsten pfleglich behandelte Schiff wurde unversehens zum Fluchtfahrzeug, denn aufgrund der Blockade konnte man nicht ohne weiteres den Planeten verlassen. Mit den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi an Bord, die die Königin beschützten, wurde der lebensgefährliche Versuch unternommen, die Blockade zu durchbrechen. Ric Olié, ein hervorragender Pilot, der das Schiff schon lange im Dienste des Königshauses flog, bemühte sich, unbeschadet an den Kampfschiffen vorbeizugelangen, doch sie wurden dennoch getroffen. Dabei wurden der Steuerbord-Deflektorschildgenerator und der Hyperantrieb beschädigt, was eine direkte Reise ins weit entfernte Coruscant unmöglich machte. Der Astromechdroide R2-D2 machte dabei sich durch die Reparatur des Schildgenerators verdient, da er damit die Insassen des Schiffs rettete. Eine Zwischenlandung auf dem nahegelegenen Tatooine war unausweichlich, und man versuchte in der Stadt Mos Espa Ersatzteile aufzutreiben. Dabei wurde das königliche Schiff von Qui-Gon kurzerhand als Wetteinsatz beim Boonta-Eve-Classic genommen, da dort keine Credits akzeptiert wurden, und sich nur so ein neuer Hyperantriebsgenerator beschaffen ließ. Der Sieg des jungen Sklaven Anakin Skywalker sicherte schließlich die Ersatzteile und nach kurzer Reparatur konnten die Königin und ihre Begleiter den Planeten wieder verlassen und reisten nach Coruscant. Da der Senat nicht in der Lage war, einzugreifen, wurde beschlossen, die Invasion mithilfe der Jedi und der einheimischen Gungans zu beenden. Die Rückkehr nach Naboo erwies sich als einfacher als die Flucht und sie landeten in den Sümpfen, wo die Königin sich der Hilfe der Gungans versicherte. Die Verteidigung Naboos wurde ein Erfolg und die Handelsföderation musste abrücken. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Eine Konzeptzeichnung des Schiffs. *Das Design des Schiffes sollte nach George Lucas' Vorstellung deutlich aus allem hervorstechen, was man früher bei Star Wars gesehen hatte, jedoch trotzdem noch konventionell bleiben. Dieses Schiff ist eines der besten Beispiele des fließenden, künstlerischen Stils, der im Laufe der Epsioden II und III schwächer wurde und in der Klassischen Trilogie unter Einfluss des Imperiums schließlich ganz verschwinden sollte. Für die Gestaltung der Form lehnte man sich gegen Ende der Entwicklung deutlich an das der [[wikipedia:de:Lockheed SR-71|Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird]] an, ironischerweise ein Militärflugzeug. *Während der Dreharbeiten zu in Tunesien durchkreuzte ein schwerer Sandsturm die Pläne des Filmteams. Die Landerampe für das königliche Raumschiff war als einziges verschont geblieben, wodurch es möglich war, während des Aufräumens weiterzudrehen. Durch diesen Glücksfall verlor man bei der Produktion des Films keinen einzigen Tag. *Die Oberfläche des Schiffs stellte die ILM-Mitarbeiter vor allem im Raumflug vor Probleme, da sie eigentlich nur ihre Umgebung spiegelt, es im Weltraum aber nicht viel zu spiegeln gibt. Quellen * *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' * * en:J-type 327 Nubian royal starship es:Nave real de Naboo 327 tipo J fi:J-tyypin 327 Nubian kuninkaallinen tähtilaiva hu:J-típusú 327 núbiai királyi csillaghajó nl:J-Type 327 Nubian Starship pt:Nave real Nubiana 327 tipo J ru:Нубийский королевский корабль 327 типа «J» Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe von Naboo Kategorie:Legends